<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come by kronotriga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993595">come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga'>kronotriga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>build me up [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexuality Spectrum, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Pre-Olympics, Riding, Rimming, Rule 63, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watch what you do to me,” she pleads as much she demands, warmth spreading throughout her from his burning length inside and his firm nod, desperately drinking her in.</p><p>She lifts herself high enough to feel the pleasant pull in her hamstrings and drops her weight like she’s greedily watched Atsumu do so many times, almost doubling over at the absolutely delicious drag and only held up by her boyfriend’s steady hands.</p><p>How does Atsumu not come immediately? Kiyoomi grits her teeth in determination, competing with him even now as she sees his lips curl up in challenge. So what if Atsumu technically has more experience with riding, she’s going to build up her stamina and last longer once they’re on more even playing ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>build me up [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part 4 of this series, inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/popplioikawa/status/1345603430727860224">drawing</a> by phee! in this fic atsumu and kiyoomi have been together for around six months after meeting and getting together while both the men's and women's national teams were training in tokyo for the olympics; the timeframe here is roughly early 2020 (before widespread knowledge of the global pandemic)</p><p>edit: please also look at the additional gorgeous (nsfw) <a href="https://twitter.com/popplioikawa/status/1378349263810297863">art</a> by phee for a scene in this fic that I commissioned, truly bringing this inspiration full circle!!</p><p>if not familiar, as featured in this series both atsumu and kiyoomi are cis; atsumu is bisexual and kiyoomi is a sex-favorable asexual who thoroughly enjoys taking atsumu apart ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after Atsumu receives the confirmation from his doctor that his semen is sperm free Kiyoomi brings up a long-awaited possibility over breakfast.</p><p>“Sweetie, since we have two days off could I ride you this weekend?”</p><p>She watches Atsumu force himself to swallow his mouthful of miso soup, eyes wide. “D’you mean—”</p><p>“I’m not talking about your face, ‘Tsumu,” she laughs, loving every single second of watching her boyfriend’s surprise transform into pure joy and excitement, accepting the salty kiss he presses to her lips and cradling his dear face between her palms to nuzzle their noses together.</p><p>She can’t wait for tomorrow after practice.</p>
<hr/><p>“Babe, whatcha doin’?”</p><p>Kiyoomi looks up from neatly folding her plushest blanket lengthwise to take in the always pleasantly domestic sight of Atsumu with a towel around his waist and another still running over his damp hair from his shower. She pats the edge of the bed and Atsumu sits without another question, though he watches her hands intently until she’s folded it enough to her satisfaction. </p><p>She arranges the blanket on the floor on the foot of their bed then kneels on it, relieved at the support and cushioning from the hardwood, and reaches to loosen the towel at Atsumu’s hips. Atsumu yelps as she tugs it out from under him and whips it behind her to be forgotten for a while, planting his hands behind him on the bed. This angle is almost perfect to work with, Kiyoomi thinks.</p><p>“I want to suck you off first,” she informs him, eyeing his soft cock against his thigh. Kiyoomi will never tire of getting to witness Atsumu flounder for words, mouth agape and that sweet pink tongue nervously darting out to lick his lips.</p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t hafta—” The checking in is appreciated but unnecessary in this case when Kiyoomi has already spent substantial time planning.</p><p>“Atsumu,” she places her hands on thick thighs to dig her thumbs into the dense muscle and elicit a gasp, “I haven’t been practicing for months for nothing.” </p><p>He gulps but he is <em> definitely </em> interested if the way his cock is rapidly swelling is any indication. But Kiyoomi does need to set some expectations clear.</p><p>“I want to try, though I don’t want to swallow so please tap my head when you’re close. And I do have a pretty strong gag reflex so I want you in a position you can’t accidentally thrust too far.”</p><p>Atsumu nods in understanding and acceptance so Kiyoomi delivers the final blow.</p><p>“Another time I’d like you to come on my chest but this time I want to feel you come inside me, without a condom.”</p><p>Kiyoomi takes great pleasure in making Atsumu squeak at the mental image and blush a furious pink that spreads down to his own chest, not missing the way a spurt of precome dribbles down the red tip of his now erect cock either. But despite the vasectomy and months of waiting, Atsumu still looks blindsided by Kiyoomi’s requests.</p><p>“I just thought you’d still wanna use a condom for both oral and penetration,” he admits, curious but not uninterested.</p><p>“Probably most of the time, yes, but I want you to feel <em> me </em> too, especially the first time.” When she leans in, Atsumu ducks his own head to meet her kiss halfway, carding fingers into her long curls as she squeezes his thighs beneath her hands. She barely parts from him with a sigh to speak against his open mouth. “And you know I also started birth control a few months ago, and now I feel like we’re being as safe as possible.”</p><p>Atsumu still looks cautious when she pulls back far enough to meet his gaze so she decides to tease.</p><p>“And ‘Tsumu, you’re not so ridiculously large I can’t suck you off, don’t worry.” </p><p>With that she drapes his legs over her shoulders so his hips press down onto the bed from the angle. She smiles smugly at his still gobsmacked expression before leaning forward to lick a wide stripe across the bulbous head of his dick and <em> that </em> sends her loving boyfriend flopping backwards unceremoniously as if his core muscles had been cut. All her practice on her own dildos during showers was certainly worth it for this.</p><p>“<em>Kiyoomi</em>,” Atsumu groans, already panting at the hot, wet heat of her mouth.</p><p>For all that she’s touched him and gotten him off so many times with her hands Kiyoomi didn’t think she’d be so comfortable up close and personal with his cock in her face but now she has no qualms about licking up the slightly salty skin and suckling at the slit at the tip for another spurt of precome. It’s definitely not the best taste ever but she loves reducing Atsumu to whimpers and he deserves the practice Kiyoomi has put in, despite her inexperience with the real thing. </p><p>Nothing could have quite prepared her for the heat and musk rolling off of him or the velvety softness of his skin against her lips and tongue, such an improvement over silicone, and lovely precisely because it’s <em> Atsumu</em>. Her hands keep him from thrusting up with their firm grip on his hips when she pops off.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Kiyoomi tells him, because he objectively and subjectively <em> is</em>. But she hadn’t expected Atsumu to start tearing up in response, chin wobbly and overall still extremely endearing even in the middle of receiving his first blow job. She nuzzles into a thick expanse of muscle that twitches under her touch and smiles as she lays a kiss followed by a harsh suck, where the hickey will be visible on Atsumu’s magnificent thigh when his shorts ride up during practice. Maybe even during the next match, too, if she marks him up again.</p><p>“I’m so lucky to have you by my side. I love you, Atsumu.”</p><p>Kiyoomi definitely spies a couple tears that have slid down his cheeks to dangle at the edge of his strong jaw and renews her efforts at sucking more of Atsumu’s length into her mouth without going far enough to choke. She releases his hips temporarily to pat around under the bed where she’d stashed a bottle of lube earlier along with her zippered pouch of nitrile gloves, sliding one on blindly onto her spiking hand and squirting a large dollop into it with her other.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes fly back open at the snap over her wrist, too intimately familiar with the sound to not recognize it, but he inhales sharply at her suck and gives Kiyoomi a thumbs up before flopping back down with a heady huff of laughter. So she eagerly watches the pleasure mount even more across his facial expressions, in the pinch of his furrowed brows, the fluttering eyelashes, his open mouth, and the red of his cheeks. She presses firmly against his perineum with her gloved thumb and rubs her lubed fingers back and forth over his rim before edging one in. </p><p>He opens up for her surprisingly easily, probably having prepped in the shower, just as eager for her to fuck him after he’s fucked her. She doesn’t waste time then, sliding in one finger at a time until three are curling inside Atsumu and he’s unconsciously trying to buck upwards into her mouth, halted by one hand still pressing him down to the bed. </p><p>Deeming him ready, Kiyoomi pulls off his cock again with a final pop and carefully removes her glove so it’s inside out. Then she unzips the pouch again to pull out the stainless steel plug she’d gifted Atsumu recently and holds it for several seconds in both hands to warm it up a bit before holding his hip again and angling it into him by the handle with the other. </p><p>Atsumu tenses slightly as the plug is worked in, the way eased by substantial lube and the curved tip of the metal, but his erection does not flag and Kiyoomi indulges him with a wet kiss to the base before gently lowering his legs from her shoulders. </p><p>Kiyoomi rises from her kneeling position and quickly stretches her joints out as Atsumu shuffles backwards to the head of the bed, deliciously pink all over, knowing he can feel the firm pressure of the plug against his prostate with every movement. She may not quite see the appeal in general of physical attraction but an aroused Atsumu, dripping for <em> her</em>, is truly a sight to behold.  </p><p>“Omi,” Atsumu speaks up, looking distinctly bashful as he looks up at her and interrupting her musings, “you didn’t hate that, didja?”</p><p><em> Oh, how she loves him. </em>“I need more practice but I enjoyed it too, ‘Tsumu. I always want to make you feel good,” she answers honestly, voice maybe a little hoarse from her attempt. </p><p>He relaxes with a golden smile that lights up his entire face so Kiyoomi straddles him to get closer and feel that smile against her lips, sweet and slightly bitter from the taste of precome in her own mouth. She eventually detaches and kisses the tip of his nose, Atsumu’s fingers obediently disentangling themselves from her curls so she can sit back on her knees.</p><p>“Now lay back and look pretty while I ride you.” Kiyoomi ends up snorting herself at Atsumu’s salute and cheeky wink.</p><p>“I’m here for your pleasure!” She knows he is, and wants to give him just as much too, including returning the trust he’s shown every single time she fingers him.</p><p>She knows he hasn’t properly touched a pussy before, just glancing touches across her labia and clit when he’s eating her out, but this can be an opportunity for another first, too. And Atsumu has always been a diligent student and fast learner, always eager to please.</p><p>So Kiyoomi moves closer to kneel over his chest and Atsumu places his hand in hers when she holds it out palm up, though he still looks confused. “I want you to open me up for you, if you want to try.”</p><p>“Oh!” Atsumu’s wide honey eyes are lovely in delighted surprise. “Of course I do, babe, but you should show me so I don’t accidentally hurt you.”</p><p>Kiyoomi pulls his hand up to her breast to lay it over her heart, wanting him to feel how safe and comfortable and aroused he makes her feel. “I’ll show you,” she promises, “and I trust you more than anyone.”</p><p>The tips of Atsumu’s ears turn bright red but his eyes and mouth soften from surprise into steady, tender love. </p><p>“I’m yours.”</p><p>A sigh escapes Kiyoomi, completely in love with the most wonderful partner. But she still wants to tease in addition to teaching him so she pulls his hand even higher to her face, shifting her grip on his lax wrist to suck his index and middle fingers into her mouth. She laves over his hard-earned callouses that rival the roughness of her tongue and hollows her cheeks to suck tightly and make Atsumu squeak before releasing them.</p><p>“Keeping up, sweetie?”</p><p>“That— yeah,” he breathes, seemingly at a loss for words. No matter, this is more of a hands-on lesson anyway.</p><p>Kiyoomi has to rotate her wrist again to cup Atsumu’s hand and guide it between her legs, curling his fingers up with her own to brush over her vulva and wet pubic hair. She shivers when his thumb independently presses to her clit and rubs in small circles over the already exposed bundle of nerves. Fast learner indeed, she thinks with a smile.</p><p>“You can insert one finger, slowly.” With her permission he does just that, staring intently at where his digit disappears into her body, choking at the feeling of her inner muscle clamping down on the intrusion. So she does it again with a laugh, proud of the way his eyes whip up to meet hers in awe.</p><p>“The pressure is different around my finger than my tongue,” he admits and she nods. </p><p>“Curl your finger towards you, that’s my pelvic wall.”</p><p>Atsumu does as instructed and this time Kiyoomi clenches unintentionally with a startled gasp, sideswiped by the angle of his finger tapping against her g-spot. His caution quickly transforms into confidence, Kiyoomi trembling from the unexpected spark of pleasure and at the blatant<em> hunger </em> in his bright eyes. Someone clearly must have also done research after all.</p><p>“<em>More</em>, ‘Tsumu,” she demands.</p><p>“Gotcha.” </p><p>Kiyoomi surrenders in his hold, no longer able to guide when so overcome. Atsumu supports her with his other hand at her hip as he slides a second finger in and curls both more insistently against that spongy spot that makes her cry out, fluttering around him. She clamps onto his arms for stability, already hurtling towards completion and almost going over the edge when Atsumu circles her clit again at the same time strong setter fingers press bluntly inside with pinpoint accuracy.</p><p>“Wait, wanna come with you in me,” Kiyoomi makes out after a long moan and Atsumu immediately stills. “Your fingers feel so good, what the<em> fuck</em>.” She’s almost offended that they feel better than her own, despite her many years of learning her own body, but since she’s reaping the rewards the only real downside is her slightly wounded pride.</p><p>Atsumu laughs so joyously that she can’t help but crack a smile in response. She doesn’t have long to mourn the loss when he withdraws his fingers since he surprises her again by slurping them into his own mouth obscenely. Kiyoomi crashes her mouth onto his when he removes his fingers with a pop, chasing her own taste on his tongue as he gladly lets her ravage him. </p><p>Atsumu even has the audacity to boop her nose with a wet finger when they’ve caught their breaths and they both dissolve into giggles again.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“Ready if you are,” he whispers back into Kiyoomi’s mouth.</p><p>She kisses him once more and shuffles backwards to hover over Atsumu’s hips, lining up. Kiyoomi can't help gasping at the wet kiss of Atsumu's bare cockhead against her labia as she lowers herself to brush against him. It's so velvety rubbing against where she's flushed and sensitive, when the sensation has most often been muted until now due to the callouses on her palms and fingers. <em>Here, </em>glancing off her entrance, is an entirely different story.</p><p>She sits up again to grasp Atsumu's cock firmly with a tender swipe over the pink skin then angles it inside her as she slowly sinks over his pelvis and her already slick and stretched passage welcomes living, pulsing heat within her for the first time. </p><p>Kiyoomi may be no stranger to penetration with her own toys but this is so different from riding a disembodied dildo, so much <em> better</em>, getting to experience the searing heat of Atsumu's hardness under silken skin. Atsumu trembles beneath her, chest heaving as tears slide down his cheeks, so Kiyoomi reaches for his hands and raises them to her mouth to kiss his palms, breathing raggedly against them as well. One day, very soon, she’ll properly ask Atsumu to marry her but right now she can still make clear how much he means to her.</p><p>"You're it for me, 'Tsumu," she groans, overcome herself with emotion at the new physical intimacy they can now indulge in without fear. Atsumu chuckles wetly in response, making Kiyoomi clench around him at the vibration and they both moan.</p><p>"Omi, you've been it for me forever," he confesses with tears clinging to his lashes, a truth already laid bare in every sense from their every moment together.</p><p>Kiyoomi lowers Atsumu’s hands and he catches on to wrap them around her hips, solid and grounding. “Watch what you do to me,” she pleads as much she demands, warmth spreading throughout her from his burning length inside and his firm nod, desperately drinking her in.</p><p>She lifts herself high enough to feel the pleasant pull in her hamstrings and drops her weight like she’s greedily watched Atsumu do so many times, almost doubling over at the absolutely delicious drag and only held up by her boyfriend’s steady hands.</p><p><em> How does Atsumu not come immediately</em>? Kiyoomi grits her teeth in determination, competing with him even now as she sees his lips curl up in challenge. So what if Atsumu technically has more experience with riding, she’s going to build up her stamina and last longer once they’re on more even playing ground.</p><p>For now Kiyoomi experiments with her angle of descent to get the best punched-out sound from Atsumu, who scrabbles at her hips at a particularly harsh drop that she can literally <em> feel </em> squeezing him. She’s not faring much better, though, the focus on pleasure a double-edged sword after several minutes. She wouldn’t admit it but Atsumu might also be beating her in the thigh strength department.</p><p>With her orgasm in sight to soon wash over her, Kiyoomi’s fluid riding effectively becomes stuttering grinding as she leans forward to bracket her arms to either side of Atsumu’s head, needing to kiss him. Instead of pulling down on her hips Atsumu loops his own arms over Kiyoomi’s shoulders to keep her near as they breathe increasingly desperately into each other’s mouths.</p><p>As Kiyoomi’s orgasm finally crests over her she begs, “<em>Come</em>, ‘Tsumu, please.” And he does with a broken whimper of her name, his cock kicking inside and filling her with molten heat that makes her gasp again as she shivers through the aftershocks, and she practically collapses on top of Atsumu.</p><p>He holds her, forehead to forehead, until the intensity of her rushing pulse has settled back into steady beats, safe and sated in Atsumu’s arms.</p><p>She whines when he gently flips them a couple minutes later to lay her on her back, feeling bereft of his now soft length sliding out of her, but before she can process it Atsumu is burying his face between her legs to lick over her entrance. Kiyoomi is startled into a rather indignant sound of surprise that might embarrass her at another time but she immediately relaxes into the familiar pleasure, wrapping her legs around Atsumu’s neck as burning hands lift them. Now he firmly grasps her hips to pull her against his mouth to lick up their combined mess and her back arches against their sheets with renewed arousal.</p><p>Atsumu eats her out with gentle licks and sucks, mindful of not tipping the stimulation into painful territory, and if Kiyoomi is more vocal than she’s ever been before from the continuous mini orgasms he’s not in a position to gloat with a mouthful of pussy.</p><p>After a final suck on her clit that tightens her chokehold around his neck Atsumu takes one last slurp over her entrance and then pushes his face into her trembling lower abdomen, breathing shakily. Kiyoomi feels his mouth against her skin as much as she hears his raspy voice.</p><p>“Need a minute, but would you then please fuck me, babe?” </p><p>He doesn’t seem at all fazed by her laugh disturbing his head’s resting place and when he sidles back up her body to check on her Kiyoomi pulls him close to slip her tongue into his mouth and taste <em> them </em> second-hand. </p><p>“I could get used to this,” she smiles up at him when they part for air and he laughs too, eyes crinkling with so much love she’s utterly confident that her claim that this is forever really is true.</p><p>They kiss languidly until Kiyoomi feels Atsumu’s hardening length brush against her thigh and she tugs him in to flip them and sit heavily on his hips, grinding against his trapped cock and relishing in the way he grasps at her hips again with a reedy moan in his throat. She drapes herself over Atsumu’s front to nip at his neck where he smells of sweat and pleasure, bared and trusting for her.</p><p>“I have to go get the harness, sweetie,” she laughs against Atsumu’s lips when he’s reluctant to release her.</p><p>“Hurry back, wantcha inside me too.” </p><p>When Kiyoomi lifts off him to clamber over the side of the bed Atsumu flops over onto his belly in a somehow graceful motion before lifting himself up onto his knees and arching his chest back down towards the bed in a long sinuous curve like a stretching cat. Kiyoomi can’t resist reaching out to touch him, squeezing an asscheek in her palm and he giggles, shaking his hips from side to side.</p><p>"Do I look good enough to eat, Omi?" he jokes.</p><p>But Kiyoomi is entirely serious when she answers, "Yes."</p><p>Atsumu peers back at her over his shoulder, eyes wide with surprise and already dilated. "Babe, you’d really eat me out?"</p><p>Kiyoomi's grin widens, thinking of the packet she’d hidden with her sex toys in the bathroom. "I special ordered a few dental dams if you'd be interested—"</p><p>"<em>Yes, please!</em>"</p><p>She smooths her hand over his cheek until he hums in contentment then gives the plumpest part a smack with her spiking hand that sends it jiggling, drinking in Atsumu’s pleased gasp. This is still relatively new, too, but she is always entranced by the contrast between fat and muscle and Atsumu loves it so how could she not indulge him.</p><p>“I want to make you come untouched this time so wait for me.”</p><p>She can’t quite make out Atsumu’s garbled moan into their bedding but trusts that it’s acquiescence and hurries to get ready. Kiyoomi slides the indigo dildo into the o-ring of her harness briefs in the bathroom, knowing Atsumu prefers it now to the slimmer strapless strap on, and brings the dental dam package back with her.</p><p>Atsumu is right where she left him, his back curved even more into a deeper arch and openly panting enough to probably leave a string of drool where his face is pressed into the sheets. Kiyoomi loves him and how much he trusts her, how patient he’s been their entire friendship and relationship. And there is no one she could ever imagine trusting as much herself with her own heart and body.</p><p>Either hearing her return or sensing her presence, Atsumu turns his face towards her and reaches out a hand. Kiyoomi goes to him, sinks her fingers into his soft hair as she kneels next to him on their bed, and is entirely caught by surprise by Atsumu pulling her in close enough with the hand at the small of her back to wrap his lips around the generous head of the strap on. </p><p>He’s sloppy, likely both from the angle of his neck and lack of experience, though Kiyoomi isn’t one to talk. Perhaps a bit of personal preference, too, that she’ll have to ask about before next time. But he hums happily around his mouthful despite the fact that Kiyoomi is definitely still going to apply more lube shortly, and his wicked tongue following his lips with a lave over the tip makes her clench around nothing at the suggestive imagery and the memory of it on <em> her</em>. </p><p>Maybe Atsumu has conditioned her, too, which makes her smile fondly as she strokes over his scalp.</p><p>“You’re doing so great, sweetie,” she compliments honestly. Atsumu truly is the best, most giving person she’s ever met and as competitive as they get she wants to give him everything he wants in bed. Especially if he wants her to fuck him, nothing would make her happier than to comply.</p><p>“I’m ready for you, babe,” he whimpers and she nods, plucking another bottle of lube from her top nightstand drawer and moving around behind him to take in the gleaming handle of the plug between his cheeks. Kiyoomi tugs on it gently to tease just a bit, and wiggles it back and forth in a seesaw motion a few times for good measure before setting a hand over the cute dimples of Atsumu’s back for leverage and easing the plug out.</p><p>She watches Atsumu’s hole clench around the sudden emptiness and sets to filling it again, ripping the dental dam packet open to pull one mint green sheet out and lay it across his ass, chuckling at his full-body quiver at the ticklish feel of the latex. Kiyoomi pulls a cheek to the side to open Atsumu up more and tugs the dam into position right between his crack, holding it up with her palms and spreading him wide.</p><p>Any uncertainty of Atsumu not enjoying being rimmed through a barrier flies right out the window as she licks over him and hears a deep groan in response. His voice sounds guttural as if he’s been wounded, the way it usually gets when she’s fucking him hard, so she stiffens her tongue just like how he does when she rides his face and easily fucks him with it. </p><p>Atsumu yelps and almost immediately presses back insistently against her mouth, Kiyoomi needing to keep her arms taut to keep his hips still. But she leans into it herself, burying her face to suck at the fluttering rim under the thin latex to hear Atsumu cry out before getting back to tongue fucking him again. </p><p>Atsumu might be trembling uncontrollably but his voice only gets louder and higher the closer he gets to release at her ministrations. Another time she’ll have to try to get him off solely with rimming but he did politely ask to be fucked so Kiyoomi pulls her mouth away despite his mournful whine, slipping a finger into him using the dam to placate him slightly before removing it to fold in half and drop on her nightstand.</p><p>He squeaks out a shocked, “Omi!” when she kisses the bare skin of the asscheek she had spanked earlier, the red mark not yet dissipated, and Kiyoomi makes a mental note to ice it later.</p><p>She runs gentle hands along Atsumu’s spine, as familiar with all his small imperfections and back acne as he is with hers. She still needs to check, though. “Do you still want—” </p><p>“<em>Please </em> fuck me, Kiyoomi.”</p><p>She lays another kiss to his back dimples. “I will, then, sweetie.”</p><p>Atsumu is swaying a bit, unsteady by now on his knees, so Kiyoomi plants her own legs to either side of his and coaxes him to recline backwards on her after lubing up the dildo and guiding him onto it. Like this she can support most of his weight and he sighs in relief as she fills him, seemingly unconcerned with the cold lube she hadn’t been able to properly warm up in time or the feeling of one sticky hand on him. </p><p>Kiyoomi simply holds him in a hug from behind for a minute, Atsumu’s warm weight welcome as always, feeling his chest expand under one hand and his abs clench under the other. She presses a kiss to his neck and then chomps lightly when he tilts his head to the side to bare it more.</p><p>Atsumu jolts with a giddy huff and grinds backwards so Kiyoomi nudges him forward again to get a better thrust angle, building him up again until he’s panting on his hands and knees struggling to not crumple to the bed. She wraps her arms around his middle to hold him up, flush against his back, so her thrusts become circling grinds that apparently hit Atsumu’s prostate enough to soon make him come with a drawn-out growl that tapers off into a moan.</p><p>They’ll clean up soon but Kiyoomi still doesn’t want to drop him into a puddle of his come on their regular sheets over the splash-proof ones so she pulls Atsumu back onto her and lets momentum carry them both onto their sides. Now she can bend an arm to gently pillow under Atsumu’s neck and stroke up and down his sides while peppering his face and neck with kisses and whispering words of affirmation.</p><p>“Love you, Omi,” he mumbles before dozing off with the dildo still inside him. Kiyoomi holds him, heart steady as her love for him.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am extremely uncomfortable with everything surrounding pregnancy so while they do have unprotected vaginal sex in this fic atsumu has had a vasectomy, as mentioned in part 3, and is officially cleared of no longer having sperm in his semen and kiyoomi has also been on a birth control pill for months; the few months’ wait for the vasectomy's effectiveness is taken from <a href="https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/birth-control/vasectomy/how-effective-vasectomy">here</a>)</p><p>while I try to make it a habit to only write about sex toys I actually own and can vouch for I must include a disclaimer that I only researched atsumu’s <a href="https://shevibe.com/njoy-pure-plug-stainless-steel-butt-plug-large/">plug</a> (bc I was not about to buy such an expensive toy I wouldn’t use myself; kiyoomi totally did buy it for atsumu). kiyoomi’s <a href="https://shevibe.com/real-nude-helio-silicone-suction-cup-dildo-by-blush-novelties-indigo/">dildo</a>, however, is one I own and it features in several of my works, including part 3 of this series. I have also never used dental dams but the ones featured here are <a href="https://shevibe.com/trust-dental-dam-mint/">these</a></p><p>if anyone over 18 is interested in purchasing any sex toys that I mention in this/other works of mine please buy from a reputable site bc your body and health are important!! here are some trustworthy sites (apologies the links are US-centric): <a href="https://www.lovehoney.com/">lovehoney</a>, <a href="https://shevibe.com/">shevibe</a>, <a href="https://spectrumboutique.com/">spectrumboutique</a>, <a href="https://www.wetforher.com/">wetforher</a>, <a href="https://rodeoh.com/">rodeoh</a> (also, some of these sites are better about inclusive language and gender expression than others, unfortunately)</p><p>I am no expert but please stick to silicone (with water-based lube) and body-safe materials, NEVER insert cheap plastic or unknown/porous materials into your body. and I would be remiss to not mention ethical queer porn sites (which, of course, you must pay for), of which I highly recommend <a href="https://crashpadseries.com/">crashpad</a> for its wide range of sexuality/gender expression, body type representation, and excellent filter system</p><p>feel free to follow the writing process on my <a href="https://twitter.com/kronopriv">side twit</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>